Illustrated cards bearing a message or greeting are well known in the art. Such cards are tailored for a particular occasion, i.e., birthday, wedding, graduation, and can be further classified into various subcategories i.e., son, daughter, cousin, parent, grandparent, and so forth. The result is literally thousands upon thousands of cards that can be viewed for purchase by a consumer. Despite the voluminous amount of cards, there exists a market of consumers who are particular of the message they wish to convey. This particularity may result from failure to find a commercially prepared card that reflects the moment; or the cost to purchase a commercially prepared card, or simply a desire to send a truly personalized card.
Card manufactures provide little in the way of personalized cards. Typically the consumer purchases a commercially prepared card and is limited in the manner of personalizing by signature. One known attempt to assist consumers to personalize cards are window display cards formed from a pocket sealed during the manufacture of the card. The consumer can slide a photograph into the pocket for viewing through a cut out disposed in one of the sides of the card.
One problem with pocket window cards is the limitation of display items, typically a photograph is the extent of acceptable items. In addition, maintaining the photograph within the pocket requires adhesive that is placed on the back of the photograph or within the pocket. The adhesive makes photograph placement difficult. In addition, the narrow pocket opening limits the size of photograph, is difficult to align, and typically cannot be reused.
Thus, heretofore the consumer is limited in their card choice to commercially prepared cards conveying generic messages. Fanciful commercial cards are beyond the reach of many consumers who cannot afford such a luxury. While the pocket windows have attempted to resolve these problems, no satisfactory solution has heretofore been provided. The instant invention is specifically designed to overcome the aforementioned problems and disadvantages. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of these problems that the present invention is directed.